Elbert Newgate
|name = Elbert Newgate |kanji = エゥバアト　ニュウガト |romanji = Erubaato Nyuugato |race = Human |birthday = September 7th |age = 18(Debut) 21(Current) |gender = Male |height = 5'10" |weight = 76kg |eyes = Green |hair = Blond |blood type = B- |affiliation = Fiore Royal Military SENSHI |previous affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |occupation = SENSHI member Captain |previous occupation = Student |team = SENSHI |previous team = None |partner = Jin Terumi |previous partner = none |base of operations = Family Home |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed Parents |education = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |alias = Iron Fist (鉄グー Tetsugū) |magic = Earth Magic Electrical Pulse Magic Whip Magic}} Elbert Newgate (エゥバアト.ニュウガト Erubāto Nyūgato) was formerly an ace student of the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts and was in his final year of study. He was persuaded to join the organization, SENSHI by Yotsuki alongside Jin Terumi and the core members of the team. After the timeskip, Elbert has grown, and become a Captain of the Fiore Royal Military with one more year of experience than his fellow SENSHI comrades, they have reborn in their endeavors. Famed over the entire Fiore, he is known as the Iron Fist (鉄グー Tetsugū) for his amazing skill in close combat. Appearance Elbert is a young man in his teenage years, with a lean figure and being only of an average height for a male of his age. He has large golden eyes, a cheerful expression and an overall active disposition with his body language and the like. He has a full head of blonde hair which is short and slightly shaggy, having a few locks on either side of his fringe. Elbert is normally seen in casual clothing, consisting of a standard blue tank-top under a white hoodie that has several black patterns. Under this he is seen with a pair of jeans and a pair of joggers. Elbert after the timeskip has grown considerably mature, having a much more full-fledged figure as expected of an adult. He has grown rather tall, at the same height as Drake and the others, with a matured facial expression and two sharp golden eyes. His hair is grown out slightly, still being messy but in a more refined fashion. He is also seen to have several tattoos on his right arm, which bear a dragon-like design. Elbert is now seen in a casual attire similarly to his previous one but slightly more formal. Elbert is seen with a black sleeveless tank-top under a dark green jacket with black fur as frills around the collar. Under this he wears a casual pair of dark green pants similar to the color of his jacket and a pair of black joggers. Elbert in a training attire is very casual. He is commonly seen in a black long-sleeved top which is rather loose. On the center of the top the words "End of the Century" are imprinted along with some other illegible text. Underneath he is seen to wear a pair of jeans and a pair of joggers. He is also seen with the occasional smoke. His constant ventures as an Academy Instructor has allowed him to gain a unique attire suited for those specific ventures. Elbert adorns a blue dress shirt with abnormal white sleeves, a blue and white spotted tie under a sleeveless white pull-on. To accompany this, he wears a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. He is also seen with trendy black framed glasses of a rectangular shape. The female students at the Academy find him very attractive. Personality Relationships SENSHI: Elbert himself maintains a very close bond with the entirety of SENSHI. He was once noted to be rather aloof and maintained a very distant persona which none of the SENSHI could understand.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone However, after some period of time, Elbert began to be more associated with his friends and was found to be a cheerful individual who possessed a distinct sense of humor. He is good friends with Azuki, working well together with her in a team.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone By extension he likes to make fun of her with Richard and Drake.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears However, overall he considers the group to be a very fine set of mates, who like to have fun and work exceedingly well together. Jin Terumi: Elbert himself seems to get along with Jin more than the other members of SENSHI. He seems to have been acquainted with him since day one, and as such the two have a strong friendship. They work very well in a team and are commonly seen together on missions.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI ReappearsDespite their opposing personalities, Elbert and Jin get along very well, having some common interests with Elbert always finding something to talk about. Jin reprimands Elbert for his rather ill-mannered behavior, but finds him as a good friend regardless.Connecting the Dots: Midnight Revelations History Synopsis Main Article: Tales of a New Generation Part I Introduction Arc *Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle *New Hardships: You Live and You Learn Training Arc *New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone Ragna Incident Arc *A New Threat Arises: SENSHI Is Deployed *Connecting the Dots: Midnight Revelations *Melody of Chaos Part II Introduction Arc *The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears *One More Mission, with One New Burden? Filler Arcs Transition Chapters *You Only Live Once Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Like his moniker the Iron Fist suggests, Elbert possesses immense skills in hand to hand combat. Even Drake comments that his skills surpass his own rather easily.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone Elbert shows to use his hands as his primary form of combat, using it to combat virtually all his enemies with noticeable ease.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone He uses a style reminiscent to boxing, with swift and powerful punches that are capable of causing damage to even stone structures with notable ease. His style is evasive but still causes considerable damage to all his victims without much effort required. He expertly uses this in combination with his Electrical Pulse Magic in order to enhance his neural synapses, increasing his reflexes and strength considerably. *'Fist' (鉄拳 Tekken) a simple technique in which he sends a single punch of immense power into the air, causing a condensed blast of air pressure to blow away his victim. If attacked from close range, this punch can rupture organs. *'Elbow Strike' (肘打ち Hijiuchi) another simple technique in which Elbert directs the entirety of his physical mass into his elbow, with immense acceleration, causing an exceptionally powerful blow to the opponent's chest that usually defeats his opponent effortlessly. *'Twin Palms' (双平 Sōhira) a more complex technique, requiring Elbert to manipulate his physical strength and cause both his palms to gain an enormous level of power which is then pummeled into his opponent's chest, outright causing their defeat. Keen Observation: Enhanced Physical Attributes: Expert Whip Wielder: Whip Magic (鞭魔法 Muchi Mahō) Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) Electrical Pulse Magic (電気式脈魔法 Denkishiki Myaku Mahō) References Trivia *His appearance is based off Dino Cavallone from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *Elbert has a preference for trendy clothing. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876 Category:Zicoihno Category:SENSHI Category:Caster-Mage